


The Third Man

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Threesome - MMM, Top!Carson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Rodney find a playmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Misty4Me in the SGA Kinkathon on LJ. Obligatory weirdness from Pas, LapisLaz and Heuradys. Beauteous beta by Pierson.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked.

"It's the last time we'll have a chance," Carson said. "We've no idea if we'll ever be coming home again."

Rodney nodded. He looked Carson in the eyes. "Let's make it a good one, then, shall we?" He grinned.

Carson smiled. "Oh, definitely. You know what I'll be wanting." He gestured and Rodney dug in one of the trunks Carson had packed, waiting to be shipped to storage later in the week.

A few moments later, Rodney came up with a bag, triumphant. "Found it!" He held it up, grinning.

"That's a good lad." He held out one hand and Rodney brought it over, looking at him expectantly. Carson took the bag from him and slipped his other hand behind Rodney's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Off with your kit now." He set the bag on his bed.

He watched as Rodney stripped, slow with just a bit of teasing. Carson sat as Rodney set his clothes on the bed. Reaching out, he caressed one hip as Rodney pulled his trousers off.

"Tonight?" Rodney asked expectantly.

Carson shook his head, his fingers tracing Rodney's thigh. He let them slip between Rodney's legs, playing with his lover's balls. "I haven't decided yet. Perhaps I'll make you wait until morning."

"You always want to make me wait," Rodney grumbled.

"You always come so much harder when I make you wait," Carson said with a snort. "Don't you be tryin' to tell me you don't like it."

Rodney paused in his tease for a moment. "There is that," he admitted. His trousers and shorts joined his shirt and jumper on the bed.

Carson stroked Rodney's half-hard cock, tugging gently. It felt good in his hand. Rodney made a soft, pleased sound as he stood before Carson, naked. "You always look so good to me," Carson told him, leaning in to kiss the soft rise of Rodney's belly.

His skin was warm and soft and Rodney shivered slightly as Carson touched him. "Kneel for me," Carson whispered, and Rodney did, bringing them face to face. Rodney's eyes were half-closed, an expression of pleasure lighting his face. Carson knew he was the only one who ever saw this side of Rodney.

Opening the bag Rodney had fetched for him, Carson pulled out several items. He arranged them on the bed, looking at them. Rodney's mouth twitched in a small, crooked smile as he watched.

Carson picked up the leather collar, fondling it gently, and set it down. If they were going out tonight, he'd save this for later. Rodney's eyes followed his hands closely. There was a hint of regret in them, and Carson knew he wanted to wear it. There would be time enough when they got back from their evening out.

"Carson," Rodney said, "please?"

He shook his head. "Not just yet. Patience." Rodney muttered something under his breath. Carson cocked an eyebrow at him. "What was that? I don't believe I heard you."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "You know patience isn't my strong suit."

"Oh, aye, but that's part of what we've been working on. Waiting makes it better. You know that."

Rodney gave him a sour look but nodded. "Instant gratification's more fun."

"No, love, it's not. It's just more now."

"We're stepping through a wormhole to another galaxy in three days. 'Now' sounds about right."

Carson made up his mind and reached for the right object. Cold metal rings on a leather strap, and Rodney would have patience enforced upon him. He'd complain, but Carson knew he enjoyed it anyway. Grinning, he held the contraption up.

"Oh, my," Rodney said. His eyes dilated slightly, darkening.

"This'll teach you patience if nothing else will," Carson told him. He gestured and Rodney stood, his cock already getting harder. "Now, now, wait until I get it on you!"

He carefully slipped Rodney's cock and balls through the largest ring in the 'gates of hell' then drew Rodney's cock up through the other rings until the head of it came out the far end of the device. The last ring rested under his head and Rodney took a deep, shuddering breath as he grew harder, his shaft filling and making the rings tight around him. Carson slipped a thin leather strap about Rodney's waist, fastening it, and clipped the end of the device to the strap, pulling Rodney's cock tight against his body.

"Oh. That... that feels good," Rodney said, his voice soft. The metal rings were joined along the top of Rodney's cock by a slim, black leather strap. Carson knew it was stimulating, and as long as Rodney was hard, the device would hold him tightly. He wouldn't come until Carson let him.

"Now get dressed again. We'll be out for supper tonight." Carson thought for a few minutes about where he wanted to go as he watched Rodney put on his clothing. Though Rodney's cock was tightly cinched to his body, Carson could still see the subtle line of it, hard inside his trousers. It was a good feeling, seeing Rodney like this.

"Where are we going?" Rodney asked. "Please, nothing Asian. There's always citrus in it."

"I was thinking Italian, _mo leannan_ ," Carson told him. "No danger there." He smiled as Rodney did and went over to hold his lover, kissing him softly.

Rodney kissed back, trying to deepen their kiss, but Carson refused to allow it. "Sounds good," Rodney finally said. "That place over on North Nevada?"

Carson nodded. "Aye, if you like."

"They make great manicotti."

"Right enough, then. Get your coat." Carson gestured toward the door, both of them grabbing jackets. They'd be out until late. Supper was only the beginning of what Carson had in mind for the evening. It was always best to feed Rodney before anything interesting happened, to stave off complaints later.

Rodney drove. He'd never got over that one time Carson had been on the 'wrong' side of the road and nearly given them both heart attacks. Supper was quiet and uncomplicated, aside from the usual overly aggressive instructions to the waiter about no lemon in the water or anywhere near the water -- or anything else for that matter. The cappuccino after supper, though, was superb.

The next item on the agenda was a low-key gay bar. They'd both been there more than once, usually together, and the crowd was friendly. It would be a good place to look for someone to join in the fun. Keeping Rodney in the restraint was ever so much more fun if Carson got to play while making him watch. It made his protests more interesting, his patience more rewarding, and his eventual orgasm that much more intense.

Carson particularly enjoyed that latter aspect of it. Watching Rodney come after he'd been denied was one of the joys in his life. A chance like this wasn't like to happen again anytime in the foreseeable future.

The place was a bit smoky, but that was only to be expected. There was a good size crowd, and they took a table near the dance floor, where they could watch the men around them. Rodney turned his head this way and that, already anticipating company for the evening. There were a lot of handsome lads about, and Carson smiled.

"That one's hot," Rodney said, gesturing at a blonde boy, probably no more than twenty-three.

Carson snorted. "Oh, and he'd give the likes of us the time of day. You know that sort think we're too old and fat." Rodney looked about more, and so did Carson, his eyes fixing on a disturbingly familiar shock of wild, dark hair. "Is that?"

"What?"

Carson pointed. "Over there. That can't be."

"What are you -- oh my god. You're right. We're hallucinating. Somebody must have spiked our drinks."

"Are you hallucinating what I'm hallucinating?" Carson asked.

Rodney looked at him and stood, trying to get a better identification. "If you're hallucinating a certain feral-haired Major, then yes."

"Oh, god." Carson tugged Rodney back down into his seat. "Sit down! What if he sees us?"

Rodney glared at him and stood back up. "It's not like we're the ones whose careers are at risk here, Carson."

Carson blinked. "Oh. Right." He'd forgotten about that in his shock. The tentative outlines of a plan began forming in his head. "You know, this could be our good luck."

"What are you -- oh, you have a plan, don't you?" Carson grinned and nodded. "Oh, I love it when you have a plan."

Carson rose and stood next to Rodney. "Stay here and hold the table. I'll be right back."

"What, you're just gonna go over there and proposition him?" Rodney's eyes widened.

Carson gave him a tilted eyebrow. "Why else do you think the lad's here? It's certainly not for the cultural exchange."

"Maybe he doesn't know it's a gay bar?"

Carson snorted. "Oh, with the way he's eyeing that lovely ginger-haired lad? I doubt that very much."

"Okay, okay, you have a point." Rodney sat heavily. "Don't blame me if you need to be picked up off the floor and hauled to the ER." Carson turned to approach the Major. "And really, what makes you think either of us would be his type?"

Carson grinned. "I think he's in the same boat we are, Rodney, looking for one last hurrah before god knows what happens."

Rodney grumbled, inaudible under the pulse of the music. Carson wove his way through the crowd, following the tall Major's spiky hair like a dark beacon under the flashing lights. Finally reaching his prey, Carson reached out and tapped his shoulder gently. "Fancy a shag?"

Major Sheppard turned, a look of blank surprise on his face. "What?"

Carson smiled at him. "Well," he said, "I figure you're here for the same reasons we are." He gestured over at Rodney.

"Wait a minute -- you're -- Beckett? You and McKay?" Sheppard blinked.

Carson shrugged. "Aye. We saw you over here and though perhaps you'd like to join us. Who knows when the next time an opportunity might arise, eh?"

Sheppard stared at him for a long moment, eyes moving back and forth between Carson and Rodney, and then his face opened into a smile. "Well yeah, I suppose there's that." He followed Carson back to the table, drink in hand. "What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well," Carson said as they joined Rodney, "we were looking for some company tonight." They sat, and Rodney stared at them both, eyes like saucers.

"You're serious?" Rodney asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I asked if he fancied a shag, Rodney. Mind your chin. It's about to hit the table. God knows what's been there."

"But... but... he's hot." Rodney's face was open disbelief.

Sheppard grinned. "Glad you noticed." He preened, running his fingers through his uncontrollable hair.

"Has he agreed to this?" Rodney asked.

"Well, I've not had a chance to tell him what we're about yet, so if you'd shut your hole, love, I could get to that part." Carson swatted Rodney's shoulder and Rodney glared.

"Hey, you can get him to shut up? Wow. I didn't think anyone could do that."

"I'm right _here_!" Rodney snapped.

"Some days are easier than others," Carson admitted. "I've found that occupying his mouth in other ways generally works."

Sheppard eyed Rodney thoughtfully. "Yeah, that seems like a plan."

"Hey!"

"Rodney. Mind yourself, or you don't get to come later." Carson gave him a look and Rodney stilled, obviously chafing at the idea.

"Oh, kinky," Sheppard said, grinning.

"That's the general idea," Carson said. "Are you interested?"

Sheppard shrugged. Rodney stewed, twiddling his thumbs as he held his glass. "Depends on the kinks, I suppose."

Carson smiled. "Rodney has a bit of a problem with patience, as you may have noticed," he said. He took a sip from his drink. "I've been working on that with him a bit. I rather enjoy teasing him and making him wait. We'd get to fuck, you and I, but I should tell you that I top. And I'm sure you'll like what Rodney can do with his mouth."

Rodney squirmed and Carson shot him a look. Sheppard gazed at them both, assessing the situation. "Yeah, I'm okay with that. As long as I get to get off, and you don't want to tie me up or leave marks, I'm pretty much okay."

"No, no need to tie you up, lad. It's Rodney that requires a bit of reinforcement for his patience." Carson grinned. "But if you're agreeable, we can go to Rodney's place. Did you drive over or take a cab?"

"Cab," Sheppard said. "You guys got a car?"

Carson nodded. "Rodney insists on driving. Poor daft bugger doesn't trust me to stay on the proper side of the road."

"That's because--"

Carson glared and Rodney fell silent.

"Damn, you're good at that," Sheppard said, a tone of astonishment in his voice.

"This is the only time I get to do it," Carson admitted. "When we're not in a scene, he's utterly hopeless. Nobody can shut him." Rodney glowered. Carson sometimes wondered if the entire city might become a smoking radioactive slag heap if Rodney ever managed to harness that energy.

Sheppard nodded. "Sounds good to me. How about we finish these drinks and get out of here?"

Carson caught Rodney's wrist as his hand started toward his lap. "Oh no you don't. Hands where I can see them."

Sheppard grinned. "This is going to be fun."

"Still _here_ ," Rodney said.

Carson petted Rodney's arm. "I know. And you'll have your fun later, trust me."

"I think I'm having my fun now," Sheppard snickered.

"You don't know the half of it," Carson told him.

***

Rodney's driving hadn't been improved by having Major Sheppard in the back seat. Carson had to keep reminding him to keep his eyes on the road. The trip back to the flat was, needless to say, slightly more exciting than Carson had anticipated.

"And he had a problem with you driving on the wrong side of the road?" Sheppard asked as they all got out of the car.

Rodney opened his mouth, but Carson held up a hand and stopped the tirade before it began. Silently, Rodney unlocked the door and let them in. The place was near empty, with boxes here and there, packed and waiting for storage. Who knew when they'd be back? The bedroom, at least, still had enough in it to be comfortable and familiar.

Carson led the way, with Sheppard looking around curiously. "Not quite what I'd have expected of you, McKay," he said after a moment. "Not nearly enough Star Trek memorabilia."

"I pack- Major!"

Sheppard snickered. Carson couldn't help a quiet chuckle himself. Rodney did in fact have a few things he'd put away that would fit that description.

Rodney hiked his chin up a few degrees and glowered, stomping into the bedroom between Carson and Sheppard. "It's all right, Rodney," Carson told him. "Just take off your kit and we can do things that don't require any talking."

"About time," Rodney grumbled, starting to strip.

"Is he always like this?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney glared. "Oh, most of the time," Carson said. "He'll grow on you, never fear." He smiled softly as he watched Rodney undress. The man really did have a lovely arse.

"Carson," Rodney protested. He'd finished taking his clothes off and stood with his hands on his hips looking vaguely put upon.

Sheppard's eyes flowed over Rodney, halting at the sight of his trapped cock. "Oh yeah," he breathed. Rodney's frown vanished, transforming to a crooked grin.

"I told you I'm hot," Rodney said.

"I never said you weren't, love." Carson waved a hand. "Kneel for us now." Rodney knelt, still looking like the cat that got the cream.

Carson went over to the bed where he'd left the other items from the bag. He sat and picked up the collar. He held it out to Rodney, who kissed it before Carson fastened it about his neck. Sheppard just kept staring.

"That's... umm... that's hot," Sheppard murmured. "Like really, unexpectedly hot."

Rodney looked up at the Major with pure triumph on his face. "Hah."

"Rodney," Carson cautioned. "Behave or I'll gag you, and then you can't suck the Major's cock. I'll bet he's got a lovely one."

The sudden look of contrition in Rodney's eyes was really quite pleasant. It was rare outside the bedroom. Carson picked up a pair of soft leather wrist restraints and Rodney held his hands out while Carson buckled them on. He reached around Rodney, nibbling his neck as he linked the restraints behind his back. It just wouldn't do to have Rodney touching himself while Carson was distracted with Sheppard, and Carson knew he'd try it otherwise.

"Feels good," Rodney whispered against Carson's cheek. Carson smiled.

Carson traced one hand over Rodney's chest, teasing at his nipples. They tightened and Rodney hissed, his back arching slightly. Across the room, Sheppard made a soft sound. When Carson looked up, he'd already got his cock out and was stroking himself as he watched them.

"There's a good lad," Carson said. "Since we're goin' to be doing this, do you mind if I call you John?"

Sheppard shrugged, grinning. "Well, I suppose you can call me just about anything you like, if you fuck me hard enough." The idea sent a shiver down Carson's spine that ended in his balls.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Rodney said into Carson's ear.

"You, hush now." Carson nipped his neck. The fact that he liked the sound of it too wasn't going to stop him from teasing Rodney.

A shiver ran through Rodney's body and he gave a quiet whimper. John grinned ferally. "Oh, yeah. I think I'm gonna like this a lot."

"I'm sure you will," Carson said. He gestured John over. "I think you might want to be keeping Rodney quiet with that." He stroked Rodney's cheek. "Then again, I might consider a vow of silence myself, if I had that to keep me occupied."

John gave him a smoldering look that had Carson's cock at attention. "Oh no," Rodney said. "I get to suck him. Seriously."

"You get to do what I let you do," Carson said. He tilted Rodney's chin up so their eyes met. "Remember who's in charge here." Rodney nodded vigorously.

"Right. In charge. Definitely."

"And what does that mean, Rodney?" Carson locked eyes with his lover.

"I'm yours," he whispered.

Carson nodded. "Yes. You are."

John took a sharp breath as the tips of Carson's fingers traced the slick, wet head of Rodney's cock. It was hot under Carson's fingers and he looked down. He appreciated the sight of Rodney's thick length leaking clear fluid over skin and bright metal rings.

Rodney gasped at the touch, his eyes closing. "Please," he hissed.

"John," Carson said, waving a hand at him. John stepped over to them, still stroking himself. Carson slipped one hand around his still-clothed hip and pulled him close, kissing the head of his cock. Rodney gave it a hungry look.

John's fingers tangled in Rodney's hair, his other hand pulling Carson's head closer. His hips shifted and Carson took him in, sucking him, twirling his tongue around the shaft. John gasped and hissed. Rodney just whimpered.

Carson held Rodney away from John's cock, wanting him to wait a bit before he got a chance to participate, but the sounds Rodney made told Carson all he needed to know. He looked over at his lover while still sucking John, and saw how dilated Rodney's eyes had got. He was panting just a wee bit, looking like he wanted to dive in himself. John chuckled, but gasped again when Carson sucked harder, bringing his attention back to the matters at hand.

"Oh, yeah," John said. "Damn, that's good."

Carson pulled back, letting go of John's warm length with one last, satisfied lick from root to tip. "Let's get rid of the excess clothing," he suggested.

John smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Carson reached up and helped pull John's clothing off, and they both went at Carson's as well. John's hands on his body were firm and strong and Carson shivered at the touch.

He could hear Rodney's ragged breath as his lover watched them touching, exploring one another's skin. Dark, rough hair covered John's chest, and he was lean and beautifully built. Carson had done his physical when he'd been accepted into the Atlantis expedition, but this was always so different than clinical touch. He tried not to let himself appreciate the people he examined. It didn't mean he never thought about it, but the people he treated were largely forbidden to him.

This, though -- they were going God alone knew where, and they might never return, and there were only about two hundred of them. The rules were a little different, and after all, he and Rodney had run into John in a bar. It wasn't like Carson had made a pass at him in the exam room. He let himself taste John's skin, licking his way up that long, pale flank. John shuddered under his tongue, eyes narrowing, and he gasped.

"Oh, that's nice," John whispered, "really nice."

"Just wait," Carson promised, nipping at the rise of John's hipbone. Rodney moaned beside them.

John's hand was still in Carson's hair, and his fingers tightened. "What is it with you and the whole waiting thing?"

Carson grinned. "It's so much sweeter when you're patient."

"So you wanna play Doctor?" John's eyes were alight.

Carson let his hands stray, palms tracing the hard curves of John's arse. "I think you need a thorough exam," he agreed.

"Carson, get on with it," Rodney snapped. Carson gave him a long look then stood and pulled Rodney close, slipping his cock in his lover's mouth.

"Shut it, Rodney. I'm a bit busy right now." Rodney's mouth was hot, and he tried to say something but gave up quickly and fell to a slow, teasing treatment of Carson's already hard shaft.

John made a quiet noise. "Oh, man. Oh, that's just... oh yeah." He arched against Carson's body and Carson pulled him close, exploring with hands and mouth as Rodney sucked.

There weren't many things in life that Carson thought better than having two lovers to play with. Rodney was a constant in his life, certainly, but John was a far more handsome man than they usually ended up with at the end of a night. The whole thing was really quite exciting.

"I'm goin' to fuck you, hard as you like," Carson said, licking at John's ear. "I'll give it to you, hard and fast and so deep you can taste it."

John shuddered and his arms tightened around Carson's body. "Oh, god yeah." He was staring at Rodney, who was sucking Carson's cock, and Carson's hips moving slowly, thrusting into his mouth. "God, I want that in me," he growled.

The words sent a shower of sparks through Carson's body and he shivered. "Oh, you'll have it, lad." His voice was rough with his arousal and he thrust harder into Rodney's mouth. Rodney braced himself and swallowed Carson down. Carson gasped, holding onto his control, and took Rodney's hair in his hand, pulling him gently back a bit. "Not yet, love." It wouldn't do to take anything too fast. He wanted them all to enjoy this.

John was sucking at Carson's neck, his fingers playing with Carson's nipples. Carson made a soft, aroused sound and slipped his cock out of Rodney's mouth. "Stay there," he told Rodney, keeping him kneeling next to the bed. Releasing Rodney's hair, he took John in his arms.

Head tilted back, he let John lick and nip at his throat. The man's mouth was hard and hot and Carson groaned from deep in his chest. He wrapped one hand in John's hair for a moment, the other on the man's waist, shifting his weight and bearing them both down to the bed. Rodney gave a quiet whimper but said nothing.

John hit the bed with a muffled 'oof' and grinned up at Carson. "Oh yeah." He ground his cock against Carson's body. "I want me some of that."

Carson's breath was ragged, heat rising in him as he thrust against John's slowly moving body. He bit, mouth full of skin and muscle. John gasped, shivering beneath him.

He slid one hand under John's thigh, tugging his leg up and slipping his hips between them. "I'm goin' to fuck you," he growled. "Goin' to give it to you so deep." John writhed under him, gasping.

"Now, yeah. Fuck me now."

Carson could see Rodney from the corner of his eye. His lover was leaning forward, eyes wide, holding his lower lip between his teeth. Rodney rocked slightly, back and forth, but avoided leaning into the mattress. He knew he wasn't allowed the stimulus. Carson reached for the bedside table, pulling condoms and a tube of lube from the drawer. "I know how much you want it," Carson said, his voice low and harsh. "You'll love it when I fill you up, John. I bet you're tight, aren't you?"

John nodded, desire in his eyes. "Please, Carson. Don't make me wait. I want this."

Carson raised himself up a bit, ripping the condom packet open with his teeth and tossing it aside. He smoothed the tight latex over his shaft, trying not to make himself come with the stimulation. Dropping the lube on the bed, he reached blindly into the bag he'd left on the bed. A moment later, his fingers found what he sought.

Pulling a small purple cockring from the bag, he stretched it and rolled it over himself, tucking his balls through. It would help him maintain control until he was ready to come. John watched, panting quietly, his hands moving on Carson's sides.

"That is so hot," Rodney whispered. "Fuck him. I want to watch you fuck him."

"Hush," Carson said, "or I'll make you wait until tomorrow morning to come."

Rodney's mouth snapped shut, an expression of absolute agony on his face. Carson knew it was an effort for him not to speak, but the control was good for him. He picked up the lube and slicked himself, then smoothed some between John's cheeks, letting his finger circle the opening there. John moaned and his hips bucked. He'd asked for a hard fuck, and Carson was going to give him one.

John was muttering, "Yesyesyes," as Carson shifted his weight again. He pressed himself against John and John gasped. "Oh, yeah."

With a long, slow thrust, Carson drove into him, not bothering to stretch him. If it was a hard fuck he wanted, a hard fuck he'd get. John groaned, loud and long. "Oh, god, Carson!"

"You like it, lad?" Carson growled. "I'm goin' to take you hard. Hold on to me." John clung to Carson's shoulders, wrapping his arms under Carson's and gritting his teeth as Carson started thrusting, slow but deep. John was tight, moaning, his chest heaving under Carson's.

"Harder," John begged. "Please, god, that's good. That's so fucking good."

Carson held John tight and moved faster, thrusting harder. Rodney looked about to burst, color high on his cheeks and chest. Carson could see his nipples standing tight and hard on his broad chest. He loved that about Rodney, seeing his responses, watching him falling into his role as voyeur. Every emotion, every desire sped across Rodney's face and Carson knew he was deeply aroused.

John was moaning, bucking under Carson and meeting every thrust. "Oh yeah, please, god, you're big. So hard." His voice wavered, shaking like his body did. "Fuck me deeper. Need this."

Carson was panting now, pumping into John. "Rodney," he gasped. "Come up here." He raised himself, his thrusts slowing.

"No," John protested. "More. Want more."

Rodney nodded at Carson, knowing what was coming next. "Up here," he said, nodding at John. He took another slick condom and opened the packet, rolling it down over John's long, hard shaft. "Ride him, Rodney. Fuck yourself on him, but don't come. I'll tell you when you can come."

"Oh yeah," Rodney moaned. He eased himself over John's body facing away from Carson, hands still bound behind his back. Carson held John's cock steady and John wailed as Rodney sank down on him, impaling himself on John's length.

Carson slipped his arms around his lover, biting and sucking at Rodney's shoulder as he started thrusting again, harder and faster. John was gasping and shouting incoherently, tears in his eyes. Rodney's hips rolled and bucked, trying not to cry out as Carson teased and pinched his nipples. Carson could hear him choke and whimper. "That's right, love, let me hear you," Carson gasped.

"Carson," Rodney shouted. "Oh, god. That's -- that's, oh, fuck. Oh, yeah."

He knew Rodney hadn't been stretched or lubed either, though there was enough lube on the condom to keep things safe. Rodney liked it that way, needing the way it felt inside him, and Carson loved to give him what he needed. He peeked over Rodney's shoulder, looking down at John's sweating face and chest and Rodney's bound, weeping cock. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights Carson knew.

"Tell me what you feel," Carson demanded, hips moving as he pounded into John's body. "Tell me what it's like to have him fucking you."

"So hard," Rodney gasped. "God, he's in me so deep. It's amazing." Rodney's head fell back onto Carson's shoulders and Carson twisted Rodney's nipples hard. Rodney yelped, his cock jerking inside the metal rings. "Oh shit, Carson. God, I need to come."

"No," Carson said. "Not until I tell you. Just feel it, love. Feel him fuck you."

John shuddered under them, trying hard to thrust, pinned by Carson's cock buried deep inside him. "So good," he moaned. "Oh, yeah. God, harder. There's... oh, yeah. More, please."

John reached up, his hands moving along Rodney's shoulders and arms, caressing restlessly, his fingers tightening, leaving red marks behind. Carson was lost in sensation, barely hanging on to his control. He loved this; loved pushing a man to the edge of his endurance as he dangled at the edge of his own orgasm. He loved watching how they hung on desperately when he fucked them, and how Rodney held back as hard as he could.

It made his heart thunder, the way they moaned and moved under him, the way the salt came up on their skin as they sweated. John was slick with it now, his thighs slippery around Carson's hips. The heat of John around him and Rodney in his arms was intoxicating, and the scent of their arousal was thick and unmistakable. It slipped between his ribs, tightening Carson's chest and he closed his eyes, head falling back. Rodney's gasped breath was harsh in his ear.

It rarely mattered to Carson who the third man was, so long as it was Rodney in his arms, in his bed, when all was said and done. This, though -- John was extraordinary. The man was beautiful, all lean lines and muscle and wild, sweat-damp hair. His hazel eyes were narrowed, dark and wild with heat and desire.

"More," John begged, and Carson pounded into him even harder, holding Rodney to his chest like a lifeline.

"Come, John," Carson growled, and John shuddered under him, howling and bucking into Rodney. Carson could feel the tight heat around his cock as John spasmed around him, blessing the cockring he'd put on. Without it, he'd be coming now himself, and he wasn't ready. Rodney was gasping -- high, harsh whimpers through gritted teeth. Carson could tell he was holding on with all his might, resisting orgasm as Carson demanded.

"Off him, Rodney," Carson panted.

"But--"

"Off him, now!"

Gasping, Rodney nodded then pulled off John's still jerking cock. Carson watched as Rodney leaned forward, his hole still open from John's penetration, the gleam of the metal ring under his balls. He shut his eyes hard for a moment, the image seared in his mind, hot enough to burn. He felt Rodney roll to one side and Carson leaned forward, wrapping himself around John as he fucked him harder, drawing out the last of John's shuddering orgasm. He could smell the semen, sharp and masculine, and the salt tang of John's sweat.

He was buried balls deep in John as the man beneath him stilled. Looking over at Rodney, Carson said, "Kneel for me."

Rodney nodded, kneeling next to them, facing Carson. Keeping up a slow, steady rhythm between John's legs, he leaned close to Rodney, licking the head of his cock. Rodney shuddered, gooseflesh rising on his skin. "Carson," he gasped. "Oh god."

"Oh, damn," John panted. "Fuckdamn." His arms fell to his sides, limp. His eyes slipped shut. "Wow."

Moving slowly, Carson leaned up from Rodney, kissing him with passionate intensity as he gently withdrew from John's body. Rodney moaned into his mouth.

Gasping to catch his breath, Carson looked Rodney in the eye. "I'm goin' to fuck you now, love. Come up beside me and bend over for me." Rodney nodded, the desire in his eyes consuming both of them.

"Please," Rodney whispered, his breath harsh and ragged. He shuffled further down the bed until he was next to Carson and leaned one shoulder on the mattress, nuzzling at John's side.

Waiting a moment to get control of his need to come, Carson peeled the condom off, pulling it from under the cockring. He tossed it on the floor. "John?" he asked.

John nodded, eyes bright and shuttered. "Wanna watch you do him," he said, his breath still uneven, chest heaving.

Carson shifted John's leg and moved behind Rodney, caressing him softly with his hands and mouth. Rodney's moans were muffled against John's skin, and John reached up and cuddled Rodney's head against him under one arm.

"Open up for me, love," Carson said softly. "I want you so much."

"Please, Carson." Rodney opened his knees wider, shifting his weight to move his legs. He was so beautiful to Carson; demanding and fickle in some ways, but so submissive when they played like this. They found so much pleasure together. Carson could never quite get enough of him like this.

He slipped inside carefully, loving this. Rodney's body was so familiar, so comforting amid all the changes of Carson's life, and when they joined like this there was an incredible tenderness between them. Rodney groaned softly, sucking at John's skin. John just watched them, something close to wonder in his eyes as Carson sank into Rodney all the way.

He moved, thrusting slow and deep into his lover's body, hands caressing the skin of Rodney's hips. Rodney pushed back against Carson, leaning his weight into him, keeping Carson deep inside him. Carson's slow movement stoked the fire in his belly, need rising in him. He could feel Rodney trembling under him, knowing the slow strokes were brushing the sweet spot inside.

"Need you, Carson," Rodney whispered, his voice shaking. "Need to come, please. Let me come."

"Not yet, love." Carson kept up the steady rhythm, teasing them both to the edge. He needed it just as much as Rodney did, wanted it just as much. He leaned down over Rodney's body, bound hands under his belly. John stroked Carson's face with one still-trembling hand and Carson closed his eyes against the sensation, biting his lip in an effort to keep from coming.

"Please," Rodney begged, voice shuddering like his body. "Please."

Carson covered Rodney's shoulder with kisses, thrusting deeper until he could stand it no longer. His balls tightened against his body, the cockring finally not enough to keep orgasm at bay. With a shout, eyes squeezed shut, Carson let go, coming hard. "Now, Rodney," he gasped.

Rodney shouted, loud against John's body.

"Oh, god," John whispered. "God, that's so hot."

Carson shook, his cock jerking inside his lover. "Oh, oh fuck." With a groan, he tightened his arms around Rodney, pulling them both up onto their knees and letting Rodney's weight deepen his penetration, riding the wave of sensation. He gasped, watching Rodney's bound cock spurting, thick white come fountaining up his belly.

Rodney jerked in his arms, shuddering as he gasped for breath. Carson held him with all his strength, still coming inside him, intense and burning. "Carson..." Rodney's voice shook and he slumped against Carson, exhausted, his body slicked with sweat.

Finally, drained, Carson's grip loosened. "Oh, god, love."

"That was amazing," John said softly, watching as Carson and Rodney slumped next to him. Carson carefully pulled the cockring off, dropping it onto the bedside table.

With shaking hands, Carson unclipped Rodney's wrist restraints. Rodney sighed and smiled, unbuckling them and tossing them on the floor. Carson unclipped the cock restraint from the strap around Rodney's waist then gently removed the metal and leather restraint from Rodney's flaccid cock, tossing the strap and restraint to the floor with the wrist restraints. He took Rodney's cheek in one hand and kissed him, soft and deep.

Their mouths were dry from panting, but it was warm and comfortable; familiar and so needed. Carson moaned softly into Rodney's mouth and Rodney wrapped his arms around Carson, rolling atop him as John moved out of the way. Carson could feel John's hand on his side as Rodney held him, taking now as he'd given before. Carson felt the love in the kiss, passion suffusing their embrace.

Carson pulled back, his lips tracing Rodney's chin, trailing down his throat until he found the collar there. His tongue drew a damp line along the buckle and they rolled, Carson atop Rodney now. John's hand moved along Carson's waist to the small of his back, then slid gently up his spine until it rested between his shoulder blades.

Rodney's chin lifted, and Carson unbuckled the collar with his teeth. A moment later, Rodney reached up and tugged it from around his neck. It followed the other toys to the floor. "God, I love you," Rodney whispered.

They shifted again, Carson rolling against Rodney until his back rested against Rodney's chest. John watched, silent. Rodney's arms closed around Carson, holding him tight, warmth seeping into his body. Carson's eyes slipped half closed.

"Guess I should call a cab," John said softly.

Carson shook his head, the motion echoed by Rodney behind him. "No," he said. "Usually we don't... we do this in a hotel room, and we leave afterwards, but --" He took a breath. "John, you're no stranger. We'd like you to stay with us tonight."

"Yeah," Rodney said, nodding, his chin bumping against Carson's shoulder. He reached out to John.

John hesitated for a moment then slid closer to them. Carson opened his arms as well. John tucked himself under Carson's arm and Rodney enveloped both of them. Carson sighed, blissful. The lights were still on. They weren't under the covers. He didn't care. There would be time later. For now, he was warm and content in his lover's arms, snug between Rodney and John.

~~pau~~


End file.
